maid outfits and handcuffs
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: toshiro is a slave... and he is in love with his master... yes there is shouta dressup m/m yaoi toys and the like yea nothing like me on crack.
1. maid outfits

Maid's outfits and handcuffs

_This is another Hitsugaya X Renji and it is going to be like my other one only more thought out okay! So hitsugaya is 15 and Renji is about 29 so it has some sho-ta and pedo going on. Toshiro hitsugaya will be dressed up as a maid, cat boy, sexy knight, a nurse and what ever strikes my fancy. this story takes place in an alternate universe than that of bleach and the characters are as follows with their new jobs:_

_Toshiro hitsugaya; part time student and fulltime pet of Renji_

_Renji abarai; wealthy business owner and master of toshiro_

_Gin ichimaru; Renji's vice president and fellow pet owner_

_Kira Izuru; pet and house cleaner of gin_

_Byakuya Kuchiki; head of sales for Renji's company and a fellow pet owner_

_Ichigo kurosaki; pet and pain in the ass of Byakuya_

_Ulquiorra Sheifer; the director of finances for Renji's business fellow pet owner_

_Grimmjow Jaggerjaques; pet and headache of Ulquiorra_

_Those are the characters and their jobs this story will end up with a death some abuse and a few adoptions and a marriage now enjoy the story and PM me if you would like another story with the delicious little taicho! _

_PS to black opal thank you for the fave and stuff this one is for you yeah dress up toshi! _

_PDF_

'_thinking'_

"talking" (me) '_**Renji thinking'**_

**Noise (CRASH BANG ect.)**

**Maid's outfits and handcuffs**

-1-

'c'mon toshiro you can do this' I thought to myself as I looked in to the mirror I looked ridiculous. My hair was pulled out of my face by a small ribbon headband all except for the little cow lick my pale cheeks had a touch of blush on them. my eyelids a tiny hint of pale blue and eyeliner. My lips a bit of gloss to make them shine. I fidgeted in the frilly lacey mess that was the maid's out fit I was wearing. The high lace collar was puffing up around my chin. It hugged tight around my chest the black and white materials were not the most breathable thing I have ever worn. It had a corseted bodice that fell gently in to a flowing black skirt that showed off my long legs. The skirt was made to poof around my legs by a white petty coat skirt with even more ruffles I also wore a pair of bloomers that hid the small lace and ribbon thong I had on. My legs were clothed in knee high white socks and on my feet, I wore; pair of platform marry Jane's. I actually looked okay in a dress but never would I admit it. I walked out in to the store to see him standing there in all his glory he looked at me his jaw dropped.

"Mmm… wow toshiro you look good in that" he said as he stepped closer to me I shivered as his fingers touched my cheek.

"Now try this on…," he said with a grin as he handed me a leather outfit I held it up and blushed scarlet. It was a pair of ass less chaps and a bright red leather thong with a vest and hat I reluctantly changed in to it and stepped out in to the store where he was along with another one of his friends and his pet. Yes, I said pet. That is what I am to him a pet. A doll for him to use and dress up. I was his sex toy that talked and screamed. There were a select few of us elite sex toys who were trained from the age of 10 we were kept virgins but taught how to do every aspect of the carnal act some were good at every thing some were not. I was good at giving blowjobs but that did not mean I liked them I am not a whore I am just a sex toy. That didn't sound better. His amber eyes roamed over my body and he shook his head I was glad, I hated the feel of leather unless it was against my cock. He handed me more outfits. Soon we left the store that sold the costumes with the maid outfit a cat out fit and an assortment of new toys that I knew he planed to use on me. You are probably wondering why I am with this man I already explained I am a pet to this man. Well he bought me and three others. Its not what you think the other three were gifts I am his and he owns me he takes good care of me and treats me well even in bed he is letting me go to school too. I know all of my life is wrong but it is what is normal to me. The car stopped at the mansion that he and I lived in with the few maids and the butler. We got out and I took the bag.

"Toshiro go in the house and put on the cat ears and set out the tail be on the bed in your pretty little thong, ass in the air in 5 minuets or else you won't like what I do to you." He said to me I sprinted in to the house. Knowing what he wanted I tripped up the stairs and in to the room striping and putting my clothes in the hamper. I dug in to my bag and pulled out the grey cat ears and tail. the tail was actually a vibrator with an extension that made it look like a tail. I crawled on to the bed in my thong already half-hard and I waited. he finally came in, his tie loose around his neck he didn't have his shirt on and his pants were undone I peeked at him from over my shoulder I loved the tattoos that covered his body his red hair hung loose and he was grinning he approached the bed and my body shivered involuntarily. He ran a hand down my back lightly and over my ass he squeezed it lightly and gripped the little slip of cloth that was nestled between my cheeks pulling on the fabric he let it go and the elastic cloth slapped me hard on the sensitive skin. I hissed slightly at the small sting. He moved the cloth aside, slipping something wet and cool over my quivering hole I recognized the feeling as lube so it didn't hurt when he put the vibrator in to 'the greedy little hole' as he called it I whimpered as he slid it in slowly it was in a shape that stretched me all the way. He chuckled at my mewling.

"My my toshi you sound like a cat already how dose that feel?" he asked and I some how found my voice.

"You feel so much better master" I said as he turned it on making me gasp. It was going to be a long night.

---

Renji's POV

---

He was poised and ready when I approached the room his delicate ass up in the air. His white lacy thong was what I looked at first he looked so good in the lingerie. On his head were the cat ears I had bought for him. I loved to dress up my 'loviepet' he just looked so good in dresses and all sorts of outfits. I snapped the thong on his ass he hissed. I pulled the thong away from his hole and just enjoyed the view. I grabbed the lube and popped it open smearing some on the pink and quivering pucker. I pushed in the cat tail shaped vibrator he mewled as it stretched him I grinned to myself and commented on how he sounded like a cat I asked him how it felt.

"You feel so much better master" he moaned in response. I flicked on the vibrator and he gasped. My smile grew when he started to shift around a little I gripped the base of the vibrator and tugged on it pulling it out a little and slamming it back in he cried out in ecstasy. I let go of the thing and turned it up all the way making a scream tare from his lips. I turned it down and grabbed his hair making him whimper.

"Suck me off toshiro." I commanded.

"Yes master." He said as he crawled off the bed and got on to his knees he pulled my slacks down and off along with my boxers releasing my hard cock. He gripped it lightly and brought his lips to the head kissing it gently. His tongue darting out to run along the slit in the top I let out the moan I had been holding in. his hot mouth closed around my cock, it was heaven on earth as he sucked me off I watched him do it his eyes were closed dark lashes making light shadows on his cheeks his skin was flushed as he deep throated me. I ran my fingers threw his hair and thrusted in to his mouth. Oh how I loved to fuck that mouth. Some people would consider me sick but if you had seen how he had been treated by the people who raised him, you would think me a god. Before I stumbled in to that toy store, he was subjected to near rape and brainwash. He had been a little spitfire until they broke him. I was disgusted when I saw him at first. He was dirty, bloody, and addicted to some drug that they fed him he had been in a cage with three others an orange head a blonde and a natural blue. I had bought them all and taken them to this very home. I growled as he sucked hard on my throbbing head I looked down at him and noticed that he looked concerned he pulled off my cock and stood his head only reached my chest he looked up at me with his icy teal blue eyes.

"Master what's wrong… are you unpleased?" those three words made me flinch slightly as I reached to turn the vibrator off. The last time I had said yes to those three words he had nearly committed suicide by hanging himself with one of my belts from the ceiling fan. I shook my head vigorously and pulled him up on to my bed with me. He didn't object as he was an avid cuddler and that suited him just fine he settled in to my lap and looked up at me with those innocent but wise icy eyes.

"Nothings wrong toshi I was just thinking… don't worry… do you want to sleep with me tonight or do you want to sleep in your bed because of midterms tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject as years of being a C.E.O had taught me to do when things went too deep in to what I thought.

"With you… but Ren Ren are you okay? You growled were you thinking about work or about gin? I mean I know how he makes you upset some times but its okay he does not mean it. I know it wasn't me but if you tell me I can make it better may be…" the 15 year old said making my heart hurt at the use of the affectionate nick name that I had been given by the boys friends.

"no toshiro its' not gin or work or you I was just thinking about your previous home and I lost my drive… its okay though I still like the look of you in those cat ears." I said as my palm lazily stroked his back. He gave me a sad smile when i mentioned his old home.

---


	2. more than you know

Toshiro's POV

"okay I'm going to go get my pj's on Kay I'll be right back." I said as I rose off of Renji's lap to go to my room where I pulled the old Metallica tee-shirt over my body tail cat ears and all. I walked back to the room and found Renji laying spread eagle out on his large bed his long bare limbs stretched out. I smiled to myself as I crept closer I watched the redheads chest rise and fall steadily with his breathing as he dozed. I crawled up next to him and fell asleep curled in to his warmth on the large bed.

Renji's POV

I woke to an empty bed at 10 o clock and I sighed to myself. Toshiro was already at school and I was late. Gin and Byakuya were going to chew me out. I was dressed and made my way down the stairs since I was the C.E.O I have to pick the days that my employees could dress casually and well that was every day. I wore a suit at least once a week at work. Today I wore a pair of old blue jeans and a black Sabbath tee. My red hair was pushed out of my eyes by a black bandana. I slipped on my converse all-stars and went out the door to my small V.W. old school bug. I drove to the big ass building that housed my company. Seireitei toys. The place was my lively hood I still owned and sometimes worked at the store that it all started at. As I walked in, I was greeted by the receptionists' Hanataro-kun and Nemu-chan. The two waved as they answered calls. Hanataro was dressed in a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a skintight tee shirt with a zip up hoody. While nemu wore a short sundress. I walked in to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor the HQ for the company was at as I stepped off the elevator I was greeted by Ukitake and Shunsui. Two of my other employees they both worked in toy design since they were still in touch with their inner child. One could tell by Shunsui's use of a liberal amount of pink in his outfit and by Ukitake's pale blues and bright red in his tee shirt that they were just big kids with driver's licenses. I walked past the chief of advertisement and his daughter. The giant glared at me while the little girl waved with a grin. I couldn't recall the reason I hired him in the first place maybe it was his unconventional way of doing things? I slipped past my personal secretary Rengiku and into my office where I came face to face with my V.P.; he was currently kissing the life out of his little blonde companion on my desk. I cleared my thought and the two separated. The fox faced man grinned at me as he smoothed down his powder blue polo. The blonde Izuru looked too flustered to think. I glared at gin who opened his eyes showing off their red depths.

"To what do I owe this gloriously disturbing mental image?" I asked the silver haired man.

"Byakuya is on a war path just thought I'd let you know so watch out I m gone for the rest of the weekend. Tootles!" he said as he walked away. I shuddered to think what that poor little blonde was going to be subject to for the next three days. Not fifteen minutes, later my chief of finances walked in looking a little worse for wear. His clothes were rumpled and so were his usually calm straight black locks. His face was flushed and his pale lips bruised lightly he was panting as he leant against my door barricading it with his black and white clad body. I looked up at him over my reading glasses.

"Any reason why you see that my office is a good hiding place from him Ulquiorra?" I asked the green-eyed man, who was still laboring to catch his breath.

"I am sorry Renji. But he was assaulting me while I was trying to work and I might have hit him a little too hard I also came to give you the report for this week since we are closed on Monday." He said still panting as he handed me a folder labeled finances in big green letters. I took it as the door was nearly kicked off the hinges. In came the blue haired beast of a man that poor Ulquiorra had been hiding from. His teal eyes snapped around the room and settled on the small man their depths held a predatory shine as he stalked over to the man who backed up until he hit my desk and was promptly picked up and thrown over one broad shoulder of Grimmjow jaggerjaques.

"See you on Tuesday red!" the man said as he dragged away a thoroughly protesting and violently swearing Ulquiorra. It still made me smile at how colorful the small man's vocabulary became when he was man handled. I sat in my office finishing paper work for about three hours when the last of my motley crew of higher ups came into the room. He was livid, his dark hair was free of his ponytail, his blue gray eyes were flashing with fire his simple pinstriped gray slacks, and pale pink button up shirt with the silver tie made him look even more formidable. I let out my breath on a sigh and took off my glasses so I could listen to the man. My paper work was done so he now had my undivided attention.

"Where are they?" he asked his voice a deadly calm.

"Where are whom?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"They left didn't they? They left before it was time… Tuesday I am going to kill gin and Grimm!" Byakuya said with an evil smirk that was barely perceptible to the untrained eye. I flinched at the malice in his voice.

"Byakuya what is really bothering you?" I asked my best friend and my chief of sales.

"Nothing." He said tersely. His arms crossing over his lithely built chest pulling the fabric around his defined biceps.

"Mmhmm. And I am the Easter bunny. What's the matter?" I said making the man drop his guard. He gave after a few seconds and closed my poor abused door.

"Its ichigo… his birthday is coming up and I want to do something for him but he seems to thwart my every plan. He doesn't want a big party, he doesn't want it to be just us he doesn't want a cruise or travel or any big gifts… I am stumped Renji." He said and I held back the urge to laugh.

"Well that sounds like what toshiro wanted… he just wants his closest friends there. It's called a sleepover bya. Remember that ichigo is only 15 okay he wants to experience normal life so you should tell gin, and Ulquiorra to let Izuru and Grimm go over to your house, and we can leave them there and go out on the town my treat. I am sure that ichigo will love it and when you two are alone let him have any fantasy he wants. Now you have the rest of the day off and I am going home to see my toshi. See ya!" I said as I left the office and flustered brunette behind. I made my way back home just as toshiro's bus pulled up to the drive he bounded out and up to the house with super exuberance. I parked as he went inside. I walked up to the house and inside to find his bag thrown down next to his tossed shoes. I straightened it up and walked farther in to the large manor. I found him talking to the chef orihime inoqe. While she set down a snack for him. I snuck up behind him and wrapped him in a hug.

"How were the midterms?" I asked my lips pressed to his ear that was one of the most sensitive parts on his body.

"Good…mn. How was work?" he asked his left hand creeping back to rest on my hip.

"It was rather uneventful, you are invited to Ichigo's birthday party it's a sleep over." I whispered with a tiny nip to his earlobe. His hand slid up discretely to grip my growing erection threw my jeans.

"That will be fun. I look forward to spending some time with them. Ah…" he gasped lightly as I bit down hard on the lobe hard enough to make it bleed. His hand clutched me hard his nails digging in to the bulge. Orihime cleared he thought.

"Um Renji-san… please not in my kitchen not that I wouldn't enjoy the show it's just that tatsuki-chan wouldn't appreciate it much so please take it to your room." She said I remembered the last time that tatsuki had found us in the kitchen with orihime watching. It had not been a pretty sight I could not walk right for five days. I still could not grasp how she thought to use a metal Wisk for that. I lifted the smaller boy and scurried out of the room. When we got to my room, he was panting lightly and I could barely see straight. I tossed him on to the bed and followed him down tarring at his uniform. He went to the same school as ichigo. I tugged the sweater vest off him followed by his shirt and trousers. I grinned when I saw he was wearing a new thong. It was a small number it was teal and black and it was silk. I tugged them off too and marveled at his pale body. Next thing I knew I was just as naked and he was over me preparing himself to ride me. He lined me up with his stretched entrance and sunk down I felt my own eyes roll back in to my head. His heat engulfed me it was burning he gasped and hunched over his hands planting on my chest he rose up slowly and slammed back down at the right angle to hit his prostate dead on. He arched and cried out while he still worked to push up and down. The boy had phenomenal leg strength and stamina. Soon I was thrusting up to meet him and he was screaming my name and shooting his load on to our stomachs. While I emptied into his waiting hole. He slumped over on my chest. His breath came in raged pants.

"That was good… I have no school tomorrow but I promised that I would meet ichigo and Izuru. Do you want to come?" he asked with a small tired smile as he rose off me pulling off my now flaccid cock.

"Yeah ill go with you if you don't mind." I said to him as I used a discarded shirt to wipe our chests and his bottom off.  
"I don't mind we're going to the mall to shop for ichigo. It might be good to actually have an adult with us this time I mean Izuru is only 17 so yeas… thanks Ren."

He whispered as we curled up under the blanket.

Chapter two FINIALLY you guys said you liked it so here you go!


	3. three to get ready

Byakuya's POV

I finally left the office at 9:30pm with a rather frazzled mind and a plan for Ichigo's birthday. I pulled up to the old Victorian house that was situated in the middle of a sakura forest I loved it with the large garden in the back of the house it made me feel calm. I got out of my mustang mach1 and trotted up to the house I could just feel the heavy aura that permeated the house when ichigo and my sister were alone. I walked in and two bodies flew towards me my sister got her arms around me first but ichigo was right behind the very short woman. They were both talking at once and I had to stop them so I could tell what happened.

"Okay one at a time and let me get my shoes off first!" I hissed they shut up and let me go. I took off my shoes gave rukia a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed ichigo up in to a deep fiery kiss with a lot of tongue just how he liked he gave a small moan in to my mouth and I pulled away so I could now listen to their stories.

"Rukia you first." I said as we made our way in to the living room.

"Well today I passed my mid terms and kicked Ichigo's ass in darts, pool, and foosball. Oh can I have a couple friends over on next Friday?" she asked with that polite act, she knew that Friday was Ichigo's birthday and that we were having a party.

"No." I said and she knew that my answer was finial. The truth was ichigo and rukia did not get along well at all.

"Puh! I let you win. I passed almost top of my class on exams toshi beat me by four points. And is it okay if me toshi and Izuru go out to the mall tomorrow?" he asked without a hint of the tough guy act he used at school or out in public.

"I'll think about it." I said as I walked into the kitchen to find ichigo had cooked a meal that was simmering on the stove the two had waited until I had gotten home and ichigo had cooked which was a rare treat. The smell of roasted garlic and alfreado sauce perfumed the air. I sat down at the small kitchen table. Ichigo brought the frying pan over and sat it down on the potholder while rukia grabbed the bread.

"Itadekimasu!" the two shouted before they dug in to the chicken alfreado. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them everything with them was a contest.

Ichigo's Pov

I took Byakuya's plate after he had finished. Rukia set her plate atop the other two I had in my hands. I took them in to the kitchen and dumped them in the sink. I sighed as I started to run the water for the dishes. Contrary to popular belief I, ichigo kurosaki, loved to do house work. It was calming, tell anyone and I will tear you a new one so fast that you won't know what hit ya! As I was submerged elbow deep in soapy water, I felt bya's presence behind me. Strong arms closed around my waist. And his head settled on my shoulder.

"So I have an idea for your party…" the older man started I cringed waiting for whatever outrageous scheme the eldest Kuchiki came up with for my birthday.

"How about I let you toshi Izuru and Grimm have reign over the house while me and the guys go out…. How about it?" he asked sounding unsure. I paused to think 'how in the world did he know that was what I wanted? Renji.' I thought.

"That sounds great bya-bya." I grinned craning my neck to give him a peck on the cheek.

Byakuya's POV

I smiled to myself as my lover agreed to my plan. Finally. I gently gyrated my hips against his in a slow motion. We were the same height and his hips like mine came level with the counter so my little movement made his own body grind against the counter. I grinned at the small whimper that erupted from his thought.

End #3

Tell me what you like!


	4. four to go!

2

(Now this is mostly in the pov's of Izuru and Grimm… teehee)

Izuru Pov

I squirmed helplessly under his gentle but punishing touch as he pushed me towards my sixth climax of the night. I bit down on the silken gag in my mouth. Tears started to pour from my clenched eyes.

"ah you like this don' ya Izuru? Don' ya my little slut?" he purred in my ear he had dropped his formal tone and reverted back to his native accent. I moaned loudly as he started to push into me. My muscles were still tight even though he had already stretched me and fucked me.

"Izuru… I'm gonna go slow," he whispered. "I wanna make love ta ya." He cooed as he untied my hands and pulled the gag off of my mouth. Instantly my arms wound around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I love ya Izuru…." He moaned as he slowly pistoned into me angling just right to hit my prostate.

"Me toooooooo!" I cried as I clung to him tightly.

Gin's Pov

I brought my cigarette to my mouth taking a long drag. I let out my breath into the night watching the smoke mingle and dissipate in the night air. I was sitting out on the balcony of my manor east of the city out in the nice open country. The wind danced over my bare skin. I took another drag.

"gin…" came a gentle coo from behind me I turned gazing at my Izuru… he was such a beautiful man… so delicate yet strong, his pale hair was sticking up all over the place, he wore my large t-shirt.

"Yes… Izuru?" I answered tamping out the cigarette. He floated over to me.

"Gin come back to bed… please I want to sleep." He whispered.

I grinned at him he was such a baby couldn't sleep without his gin bear… I chuckled lightly.

"Sure Izuru…you slay me my little kira…" I joked swooning as I followed him into the room.

Ulquiorra P.O.V.

I glared at the blue haired man before me as he stood in my villa living room without any clothes on as my sister and brother-in-law halibell and nonitora sat staring at him. My jealousy jumped in my chest as I moved to cover him with a throw pillow. I hated how he acted sometimes much like a defiant child. Halibell cleared her through.

"Well this must be the infamous Grimmjow jaggerjaques that we've heard so much about. Quite the well built young man." she said as his pale eye brows rose to her hair line.

"Yea no wonder ulquie blushes whenever ya mention him. Well we best be going right hali? I mean 'm not really one for voyeurism and I want to get back to my office as soon as possible. Oi grimy don' pound him to hard or you might pound that stick a little too far." My face went even redder as nonitora spoke I took the throw pillow and pitched it at the man who laughed as he dragged the stunned halibell out of the villa. I turned back to the insufferable man and sighed plopping down onto the couch. He was so shameless with his thighs spread baring his semi stiff manhood based with teal blue hair. His defiant eyes met mine and he had the audacity to smirk.

"What in the world possessed you to pull a stunt like that in front of my sister and her husband? Tell me Grimmjow!" I demanded. His grin just grew.

"Well Ulquiorra-SAMA…. I haven't been punished in so long I was beginning to think that you didn't love me any more… so naturally I provoked you how only I can… and by the looks of it little ulquie is very interested. So are you going to tell me how naughty I am and put me in the corner? Or are you gonna play with your kitty?" he asked as I shifted from foot to foot. He was right I was painfully aroused beyond the point of hard and his lilting purr didn't help any… I couldn't help it he was playing to my sadomasochistic tendencies. I had the worst urge to tie him up. Bind his hands with the teal satin that matched his eyes. Utilize the spreader that I had recently acquired. Maybe the ball gag or a blindfold. Then I'd fuck him raw just how he liked it. Or maybe we could use the vibrator again… I shuddered at all the dirtiness running thru my mind. He grinned wider and stood moving to me he pulled me close kissing my lips gently.

"Do all the dirty things you just thought of to me… I want it ulquie… bad kitty needs attention…" he purred nuzzling my cheek.

"Ah… Grimm…"

"Please I want it … don't hold back." he pleaded as he started to rub his lower half against my thigh. I gave a slow sigh. Attempting to collect my thoughts.

"Safe word is 'heartache,'" I whispered as I let go of the fake Ulquiorra and morphed in to the sick and twisted sadistic Ulquiorra Sheifer.


	5. pleather and spankings

Grimmjow POV

*crack*

"Ah!"

*smack*

"Oh~ ulllllquiooooh~-rAH!"

*smack* slap* crack*

"i-i-i- oooooooo~ ulquie…c'mon quit teasing! Ah-ah-ah!"

*slap*

"Silence grimjow, or else I'll gag you." he threatened my bound body shivered violently as the smooth wooden paddle ghosted over my red buttocks. I loved it. And he knew it. The paddle was dropped to the floor of the toy room. He grabbed my reddened cheeks roughly and spread them I felt cool air on my hole.

"Hmmm…. You're not nearly ready yet" he purred as he stroked the huge purple butt plug that sat nestled deep within my creves. His hands released my stinging cheeks and moved up my body to play with my nipples that were trapped in the silver nipple clamps. As his fingers ran over the hypersensitive nubs my inner muscled clenched around the weirdly shaped but plug and I moaned. His hand came down on my aching ass with a sharp slap.

"Now what did I say about that Grimmjow jaggerjaques?" he growled as his hand moved to push on the butt plug.

"N-not to moan unless y-you say so master…." I moaned and he shoved it deeper and flipped the tiny switch so it vibrated. And directly against my prostate I fought the urge to scream but lost and let out a high pitched moan. Three more sharp slaps were my reward.

"You are a naughty boy grimy…. Now you have to suck me off." He growled, as he walked around the table I was strapped to. He still wore his pristine suit slacks, and button up shirt he released me from my bonds I watched him move to the large easy chair that sat over in the corner. He sat spreading his long thin legs his bright green eyes were heavy lidded. He lifted a dainty hand and beckoned me towards him. I crawled off the low table and prowled towards him on my hands and knees, my every movement jarring the plug. I paused at his legs. He moved forward and pulled the nipple clamps off none too gently and tipped my chin up kissing my lips so gently, I knew the calmer nicer Ulquiorra was starting to surface regardless both of them liked to hurt me but the nicer Ulquiorra loved me.

"You can't cum until I tell you Grimm. Now suck me." He demanded. I complied opening his fly and pulling his trousers off him revealing the silky boxers that he wore. I tugged those off too. And almost grinned at his erection that sprang up. Tall and proud it stood and dripping with pre-cum. I wasted no time devouring him. I deep troughed him. My lack of gag reflex helping me give him pleasure in the way I was best at, next to liking it when he tied me up. Soon he was the one moaning and begging.

"Ha… ha… cum Grimm…. Ha now!" he roared as he came in my mouth the sensation of the seed shooting down my through coupled with the sight of him in pleasure and a little help from my hand I came on the floor. Apparently I moaned around his cock and he groaned threading his hands threw my sweaty blue locks.

"That's my Grimmjow. Good boy." He cooed as he stroked my scalp with those devilish hands. I hummed around his cock in my mouth and suckled him again gently. He moaned.

Suddenly I was on my back and he was yanking the plug out of me.

"You are ready enough." He growled as he rammed into me I cried out as he filled me.

"AH!" I cried out as he moved each thrust hit every good spot. He stared down at me with heated dark green eyes and brought his lips to mine slowing his pace so instead of fucking we were making love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as slow. Eventually we came again and lay there in the afterglow.

"Grimmjow…" he whispered as I curled into his chest ignoring the drying seamen that coated my ass and thighs.

"Hmm?" I replied as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Next time you want this tell me, don't parade around in front of my sister and her husband." He reprimanded and I cringed.

"Okay I won't "

Izuru's POV

I walked slowly towards the meeting spot. My back and legs were stiff. I spotted my three friends. Originally it was supposed to be myself toshiro and ichigo accompanied by Renji, but Renji couldn't come so the 20 year old Grimmjow was his substitute. Not that I minded actually it made it less awkward to talk to the others now. Toshiro waved to me and so did ichigo the two running up to meet me.

"Hey izu!"

"Kyah! Izu-san!" they exclaimed as they hugged me. Grimmjow walked up also making a comment on how gay they were. I just smiled.


	6. jelousy and FDA unaproved drugs

Toshiro POV

It was nice walking around the mall with my friends. We stopped a few places and had lunch in the food court. Currently we were in hot topic. I was glancing covetously at a thong I saw that I liked. Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder by ichigo.

"Hey c'mon Grimm's got a bet." He mumbled as he pulled me to the back of the store where Grimm and Izuru stood. Grimm held a teal corset and a garter set along with a black pleather skirt. And Izuru just looked mortified.

"What's with the get up?" I asked.

"Well izu-san and I made a little wager. If I wear this mini skirt deal here then you all will get tattoos with me." Grimmjow said with a smug look on his face. Izuru just shook his head.

"Ok." I said, Grimm grinned and disappeared behind the curtain. Four minutes later he came out. He was, true to his word, wearing the ridiculous get up. The corset hugged his nonexistent curves well. The black skirt rode low on his hips; I noticed when he spun that he wore the thong that came with the corset. The larger man of all of us shifted slightly in discomfort.

"Jesus! How in the hell do you wear these things toshi!" he cried referring to the thong.

"Easy, it takes some getting used to and Ren likes them on me, just as much as I'm sure that ulquie likes that you frequently walk around in the buff in front of company." I replied with a smirk.

"Okay you did it now go change back please before ichigo-kun passes out from blushing." Izuru commented. As I glanced over at my orange-haired friend, whose face was a startling shade of red? For a sex-pet ichigo kurosaki was quite a prude.

Grimmjow complied but needed assistance with the corset. Eventually we got out of the store and found ourselves in the waiting area of a tattoo parlor.

"So what have you guys decided?" Grimmjow asked with a dark little twinkle in his eyes. The tattoos were supposed to represent our owners. It had to be in a place hidden by clothing but at the same time easily found by our significant others. The only reason ichigo and I were getting tattoos was because the artist and Grimmjow were friends. He was responsible for the six that decorated Grimmjow's back he was a nice man kind to a fault. His name was souske aisen. He owned hueco mundo tattoo.

"Yea I think." Izuru replied to the question.

"A small fox with red eyes on my lower back. Right there." he said as he pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants to show off the spot of skin next to his left dimple in his back.

"Okay here, well get you started. Stark, aisen-sama, and wonderweise can help the rest of you." the black man, Tousen, said as he led Izuru away.

Ichigo's POV

I found myself chatting with Grimm as we got the ink done. The guy who was doing mine chimed in every so often. His name was wonderweise he was kind of cute. Not the omg-I-want-to-rip-all-of-your-clothes-off-and-fuck-you cute, but like little brother cute. Grimmjow growling darkly at the blonde tattoo artist who looked like he wanted to run interrupted my internal monologue. While the other artist moved away slowly.

Grimm's POV

"Yea, aisen Sama's pretty cool your little friend is pretty lucky he gets to hang with him. I don't envy the squiggles part or the other stuff though. But he is lucky you guys came in today on a good day for aisen Sama." I glared at the boy who worked on the wreath of cherry blossoms that wound around Ichigo's leg. He wasn't making since.

"Wonderweise, be quiet." The big man who was tattooing my upper thigh closest to my ass said as he glared at the blonde also.

"What do you mean 'hang with him'? Where's toshiro?" I growled at the bigger man who paled threw his dark tan.

"Uh… oops. Hehe looks like the cats out of the b-AH!" the boy cried out as ichigo kicked him in the face the tools and ointment the kid had been rubbing on it clattered to the floor as he spouted profanities and covered his bleeding mouth.

"Stark. Finish my tattoo and then we'll talk. Ichigo." I spoke glancing at my friend who had the boy in a head lock.

"Huh?"

"Call ulquie. And the others I have a feeling that izu was taken too." I growled. The orangett nodded.

Izuru

I came too in a dark room my mouth felt funny and my head kind-of hurt. I tried to move my arms but couldn't. I looked up to find them tied to a bar that hung from chains

My stomach dropped to my toes and my heart along with it.

"Well nice to see you awake cutie. 3." A man came in to my fuzzy line of vision.

"W-where am I?" I asked shifting and tugging on the chains.

"In a place where they won't ever here you scream…" and the black men pulled out a wicked looking knife his face splitting in a grin.

Toshiro POV

"Welcome to my toy room. Toshiro… this is a special place very few people ever see." The suave man spoke as he removed the bag from my head my first action was to ram my forehead in to his face shattering his glasses and bruising his nose. He cocked back and slapped me hard

"You! Ugh and I was going to be nice… not now. You get . The state of the art sex-toy. It's a tentacle rapper and you know what that means… it's going to prepare you for me and oh it does the job well…you might feel a lot of discomfort but it will eventually go away." The crazy man said as he set a stuffed octopus toy in front of me. I stared at the deceptively smiling blue and purple polka-dot face and shivered as it moveed rising up on to its 14 legs it swayed from side to side like a cobra ready to strike. And it did. The tentacles tore at my clothes and bindings ripping my shirt and pants free from my body I shrieked and looked frantically around for help. My eyes fell on the evil man who held a video camera the little red light was flashing and the assholes brown eyes were watching me being violated by the toy that also tore the thong from my body. Two of the tentacles held my legs apart while one circled my flaccid cock and stroked me against my will I became hard then a wet tentacle pressed against my hole I thrashed.

"NO! NO PLEASE NO! AHHHHH!" the toy didn't listen and the thick appendage slid in past the ring of muscles. The sharp burn made tears well in my eyes as I thrashed. Suddenly a tentacle was shoved into my mouth as another played with my flagging member. Two smaller ones twisted and pulled on my nipples causing me to cry out against the appendage that was now secreting a thick liquid within my mouth I was forced to swallow. And as it slid down my through everything became better. The pain lessened the one tentacle became two stretching pleasantly. Soon it was all too much I came on the toy and everything pulled away leavening me panting on the table I was on. My hands were unbound but I just couldn't make them move. I knew this was wrong that there was something weird in the stuff the toy made me drink but I couldn't focus not when the man was now stroking me with his free hand while the video camera watched me.

Renji's POV

"Where IS TOUSHIRO!" I shouted at the blonde who cowered but didn't say a thing. He hadn't spoken since gin had glared at him.

"Renji sit down let me speak with him." Byakuya said in his ever-calm voice.

"Sure…" I stepped away from the teen's chair, and watched as Byakuya sweet-talked the information out of the blonde then totally destroyed the kid mentally till all he could do was cry and whimper.

"Here's the address go gin here's the address for where the other guy has izu. Do not kill them just rescue and call me. Go." Byakuya handed us the addresses on little pieces of paper and we left. I pulled my little sports car up the drive way of a very inconspicuous old Victorian house. I walked up to the door and didn't bother knocking I pushed the door open and froze as I heard toushi's little orgasm cry. A sound only I got to hear. The bastard was touching my toshi! Jealous rage and utter fury built in my gut as I stalked towards the sound. I descended the stairs to the basement two by two, until I reached the door I peaked in and the fire exploded in my being. The ass was not only raping my toshiro but he was recording it! I noticed he was not yet inside my pretty icy prince but he was stroking him slowly. I couldn't take it any longer! I roared and busted into the room.

Gins POV

I slowly took my time mutilating the man who had scared my izu… I cut his pinky off then his left middle toe then I imbedded the knife deep in to his thigh till it hit bone then I gave it a savage twist shattering his femur. The scream was not enough I slammed my fist into his Adams apple and stood as he choked on his cries of pain. I kicked him a few times and turned back to Izuru who barely could lift his head to look at me threw his bloodied bangs. I cut him down from the chains that held him up and I clutched his broken body close.

"Izu…" I groaned as tears started to form in my red eyes.

"Izu, I almost lost you… oh god izu… I love ya izu I love ya so much…" I wept as I rocked the man I loved back and forth in my arms.

Ichigo's POV

Byakuya hadn't put his cell down once since he had sent Renji and gin on their way. He paced as I watched he spoke in demanding tones and spoke with utter authority. I knew he was pulling every contact and favor he had and not to mention all the debts that were owed to him. Finally after an hour and a half he hung up the phone and turned to me.

"It is all taken care of. Izuru and gin are at the private hospital. Tousen had an accident with a knife. Renji and toshiro are also at my family's hospital treating toshi for an over dose of a non FDA approved pleasure drug, and aisen is in police custody. C'mon we are going to go see them. You and grim are going also to get full physicals to make sure you haven't been drugged or anything." He spoke as he pulled his jacket on and stepped over the sniveling blonde on the floor.

"Okay…" I replied following Byakuya out of the tattoo shop.


	7. hospitals and sadness

Toshiro POV

I lay in the pristine hospital bed. An IV in my arm and my body hooked to an E.K.G. Renji was asleep in the chair next to my bed it was in a private room. My body still felt hot and tingly the hospital clothes were rubbing against my nipples in a teasing manner. My cock was half-hard and it was rapidly starting to tent the blankets. Renji blinked awake when I whimpered.

"Hey toshi, how ya feel?" he asked his amber colored eyes worried.

"H-Horny…" I croaked moving my non tube hand to my chest discretely brushing my own nipples

"haha. The doc Said that might be the case and if it was then I wasn't supposed to touch you for fear of contamination. Damn toshi… what were you thinking?"

"W-mnngh…w-we wa-wanted to suh-surprise you guys with the tattoos and grimm knew the guy…oh gawwwwd…" I groaned as I pinched the now hard nub liking the feeling.

"ah…" Renji sounded breathless as I pulled up the awfully abrasive gown and pinched the nub of flesh harder. I slid my hand from my chest to my groin pushing the blankets off.

His breathing hitched as he watched me start to jack off. Gods it felt good! But just being stimulated wasn't enough! I needed to have my Ren Ren inside me. I looked over at him and groaned as I noticed he was watching I rapt fascination.

"Renji~~~~" I cried for him he gulped and looked guilty as I reached for him with my tube hand.

"toshi I cant… I really really want to but we don't know if that stuff can be transferred to another body or how long it will be in your system. Im sorry. I love you toshi… I do I just don't want to end up hurting you more…" the pressure around my cock was starting to become too much like a cock-ring on too tight when I desperately wanted to cum. Suddenly as I started to move my hand from the organ that stood between my thighs I started to feel nauseous. My head spun, strangely my erection deflated, and my chest became tight. Like someone was sitting on it. I gasped for breath the E.K.G. started to beep wildly I heard Renji's panicked voice I reached out for him as the nurses and doctors rushed in. now my eyes were getting blurry and the tightness was turning into a burning. I heard a raged scream that must have come from me. the doctors tore my gown off and attached electrodes to my chest. I kept trying to claw at my burning chest to dig out the problem but it didn't work the doctor's shoved Renji out of the room and I cried out for him. An oxygen mask was steeled over my face and my hands were tied down.

'Renji! Renji! Ren... Ji… re…n…ji…'

Izurus pov

I couldn't see very far in front of me I knew we had moved. To a white place. I heard people talking about me.

"He is severely damaged, the mental and emotional problems alone will crippling. If he can ever walk or regain the use or his right arm. Are you prepared to deal with this Mr. Ichimaru?" Ichimaru…

"….gin?"

"Izuru? Izu can ya hear me? Izuu, how do you feel?"

"Like…sh…shit… gin… I can't feel my hand…. I can't see you clearly either."

"Shh…Izu…. Its okay… don't cry okay… its okay you are safe I promise… izuu…god im so sorry…."

Grimmjow POV

"What in the hell were you thinking?" I shrunk away from my lover.

"Really Grimm… Christ!" tears pricked my eyes. i couldn't handle the disappointment in my lovers voice. i couldn't look at ulquiora.

"Grimm…. Look at me." I forced myself to look up at ulquie. I saw that the others green eyes were blood shot and wet. I stood and wrapped my arms around my lover…

"Ulquie… I love you. I'm sorry I made you go back there. I know what he did to you im so sorry but please don't hate me. I-I know I fucked up. Please still love me…"

"I can't…. Forgive you I don't know if I can…. I just stay here Grimm im going to my sister's house… for a while. Bye grimm."


	8. backstory and heartache

_**Just a little author's note before we start. I have the need to have an account to review my stories disabled because I like comments and **__**CONSTRUCTIVE **__** criticism from all who read my stories. There was a review I had received that made me a little upset this person claimed that the fourth chapter of this story was "wrong and that I had corrupted her (I assume her) "innoccince" first of all the word is spelt **__**innocence.**__** Secondly it says in the FIRST chapter that it is not a story for the feint of heart and if you would read my gods be damned notes you miss would understand that! My point being I do not put things up as author notes because I like to bullshit around. I work hard to please my readers and thank you, those of you who pay attention and can spell, and review properly. If you have an issue or suggestion please review and I will get back to you or try me on my e-mail (**__** ) **__** (use "maid outfits" as the subject) I am also happy to include suggestions that you propose to me. thank you for reading and please review if you wish.**_

Ichigos POV

Byakuya had been silent on our whole ride home it was odd. I knew he was worried and he looked so tired. Large bags were under his eyes they had spent a few hours at the Kuchiki family owned hospital. Retsu-san had told us the problems with my friends and really, i couldn't blame bya for being tired. Izuru had been so bloody the psycho has cut his tendons from his bones and muscles in his legs luckily Retsu san had been able to reattach them weather or not Izuru would be able to walk again was entirely up to the physical therapy. Toshiro was currently in intensive care after he had a severe allergic reaction to the strange drug in his system. Retsu-san had assumed it was a rare aphrodisiac. A very powerful one at that. I wasn't all that worried about my friends cuz i had a feeling that they would pull threw. They had a lot to live for a lot that they cared for and couldn't stomache to loose. And i couldn't loose Byakuya. I followed my lover closely as we went in side rukia was at a friends house so it was dark and quiet. I watched my strong love cave and crumple under the weight of the world that rested on his shoulders. The brunet man gave a raged sigh and collapsed on to the couch. I heard him start to mumble to himself.

"Should never let them out of my sight…. Fuck…." I walked over and knelt in front of him placing my hand on his knee he looked up at me.

"Im here to help you bya… let me make you feel better… and don't worry. It's all taken care of now. Okay?" I said his iron colored eyes softened as I smiled at him. I shivered lightly as he tentatively returned my smile. I in hailed and sighed at what I smelt. My Byakuya was a hard working person and shouldered the weight of the world but he always had time to make himself immaculately clean and smell of faint cherry blossoms. Honestly, the smell always made me horny.

"Ichigo… he whispered. I can't not worry… I think about what happened to Izuru and I think 'oh Buddha! That could have been my ichigo' if it would have been you who was drugged I would have killed the bastards I … im not a good man ichigo. Today I destroyed a hand full of people's lives with four phone calls. Im horrid…" I cringed at this fact. What if it had been me…? I had seen Byakuya angry a hand full of times. The first when we first met. I had been sick in the pet shop with mono and pneumonia. I had been a mess. Renji had brought us four to Byakuya's because he thought that Byakuya could help (at one point Byakuya had been an EMT for a year. He still kept up his training). I had been terribly emaciated, we all had been the fire in his grey eyes had alarmed my tired and sick body. I had been scared but when he asked me 'where dose it hurt strawberry-san, im going to try to make it better' I had fallen for him and fallen hard that was how I had ended up in his care the rest was history. Another instance had been when a kid from school had sexually harassed me. Both of us knew my unyielding weakness… once aroused I was extremely pliant and susceptible to suggestion short and sweet when hard I'd do any thing asked of me if it felt good. (Hence my prudence). I hated when he was angry… I stared in to his eyes and knew what I was going to do. How better to take my lovers mind off of the bad things then by using my body?

Halibell POV

"Halibell…. I-I-I feel like im a bad person…" my little brother whimpered as he shifted next to me in the big king sized bed I usually shared with my husband. I glanced over to look at him and gasped when I found his green eyes spilling over with tears. Ulquie only cried when Grimmjow was involved that man made him feel things he didn't know how to cope with. I sighed and turned on to my side facing my cute albeit emotionally damaged brother. It was as if we were kids again.

"Why ulquie?"

"I …I made Grimm sad. I can't think of forgiving him but I want to sleep in his arms…"

"That bastard didn't need to rear his ugly head im sure Grimm meant no offence to you by going there. We both know that he would never willingly call you to that place he kept you outside right. And he didn't leave your side right? I think you are just a scared idiot. But that's my opinion and you are free to stay here for as long as you want I just want you to be happy okay." I said brushing his straight black locks from his face. He sniffed and closed his eyes shutting out the world.

Renji POV

I was a wreck. Panicking after I had been shoved out side of the room. Damn it! My toshi was hurt and I couldn't do a goddamned thing I had never felt so useless in my life. I should have killed the bastard instead of beating him as good as I did. A few hours later Retsu unohana san had exited the room and had turned to me her long, braided hair and calm pretty motherly smile made her look more like a hotel proprietress than the world class doctor that she was. She gave me a smile.

"He will be fine and you can go and see him how ever I want you to… um…" the doctor blushed brightly Renji's brain was quick on the up take.

"You WANT me to have sex with him now?" color him confused.

"Ah… y-yes. We think that will help get it out of his system… if he were to ejaculate. Because as we were cleaning him I noticed, he smelt very sweet. But when I changed his sheets, and sniffed a wet spot, it had a very pungent and thick sugary smell. So I think if you were to make him orgasm enough it would help clear the toxin from his body." She said reddening more with each word. Renji saw the sense to her explanation and he wanted toshi to get better. Well it was what the doctor ordered.

"Alright we'll try it."


	9. hospitals and sex

Grimmjow POV

I hated this. The villa was so empty. The white walls reminded me of Ulquiorra. The random slashes of color like his eyes. The teal pillows on the black leather couch mocked me I sighed and curled in to my self more in my spot on the floor in a pile of blankets and ulquie's pillow and one of his shirts. I had slept like shit. Over the past two days. It was hell being alone like this. I wanted so desperately to go to my master. The ringing of the phone sliced threw the house I jumped up and rushed for it lifting the receiver.

"HELLO!" I cried.

"Grimmjow…" it was halibell, ulquie's sisters, voice.

"Hali! What's wrong… ulquiora! Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine in fact he wants you to do a few things for him." my face split in two as I grinned at the mocking pillows and walls that sat in quiet defeat.

"Any thing…"

"Alright… he says set up a reservation for 8:45 at dolls… hey that's sazals place…. Wear the dark grey vest and slacks and the pale teal tee-shirt and pick two sizes and a ring for him… uh yea that's it… why do I feel that half of what I said was sexual?" I grinned harder.

"'Cuz it was hali… tell ulquie I look forward to tonight."

"Me too." Ulquiorra voice purred in my ear my knees shook beneath me and I gave up a shaky moan. However, the line was already dead. Gods that infuriating man!

Byakuya's POV

The sight of my ichigo cradled in between my thighs made it easy to remember that yes, I am a man and yes I have gone without sex for 8 days now. I knew that it didn't bother ichigo. Nor my self. The fact that our alone time was so spaced out was do to my sister rukia. And the fact that I worked odd hours and ichigo had school and did the house work. It was okay. The waiting made each special moment we did get that much more precious. His caramel gold eyes met mine and I leaned in to meet him in a kiss that held so much pent up lust and fire it nearly seared my own flesh.

"Gods… ichigo~" I would never admit that I was exceptionally loud in bed but alas I was rather vocal… and the damned strawberry made a point of reminding me every time.

"Hyan~ Byakuya…. Can we go to your bed? I wanna… unngh I wanna ride you…." that was all it took for me to lift my fiery-haired lover and take him to be ravished on my bed.

Toshiro POV

"…oshi….Toshi…c'mon toshi…" a voice from very very far away called me…

"Mn… 5 more minuets…"

"c'mon toshi… I've got to have you awake for this…" a hand brushed up my thigh grasping it firmly. Another hand ghosted over my ass. Fingers massaged the fleshy mussel the way Renji did when he wanted some… wait Renji!

"Renji!" I sat up but found myself trapped beneath a hard warm body the body of my Ren-Ren.

"hehe… im here…. shh… listen toshi… the dr. said that I have to make you cum a few times till you don't get hard any more… Kay its to flush the contaminate from your system… okay?" the sound of Renji's voice in my ear and his warm breath on my neck made me shiver.

"Ren… we we are in a h-hospital…!" I gasped as he pressed his clearly hard and unclothed cock to my equally bare ass.(thanks to the hospital gown) thankfully I also felt the rasp of a zippers teeth.

Yea but the doc said it was okay and besides they took all your equipment off so you wont have to listen to the damn beeps. And the cameras are still on but there is no sound… c'mon you have to have thought a bout doing this in front other people… it'll be fun toshi… c'mon …" his hands were involved in his convincing… and I was curious. I had heard grimm talk about how he had a few videotapes of him and ulquie together and that it was very sexy…

"o-okay… I – I want a copy of the tape when we leave…ahn!"

"that's my little pervert…uhn….it has been a little too long since we last did this…" his long fingers ran over my pucker they were slicked up with some sort of jelly.

"ah! R – Renji! What about…!" I gasped as he pressed them gently against the muscled hole massaging my sphincter.

"haha… its okay… I have a couple condoms…don't worry…just relax." And two fingers slid inside. I cried out. Blushing I glanced up at the camera. The thought that others were watching made my heart thud. And I got an idea might as well put on a little show…

Retsu POV

"holly fucking sweet hell!" Retsu glared at her fellow doctors as they all watched the pale boy and Mr. Abarai go at it. Really this was rather amazing… she didn't think that the body could withstand THAT…. She felt for the boys ass… though he looked to be having a time… his face was flushed…his lips parted his gown was bunched up on his belly baring his cute cock. Suddenly his eyes grew and he screamed (or so it looked) and ribbons of cum spurted from his cock… this was so going in her next fan fiction.

Ulquiorra POV

The sight of grimm standing out front of 'dolls' was magnificent… he wore his grey outfit he was talking with sazals and i almost killed his flirtatious brother as the bastard touched grimm's arm pressing his chest to the his side. I pulled in to a parking space and got out of my old 66'corvett. Grimm looked at me and his face lit up….he moved away from sazals and prowled over to me… he so reminded me of a panther… his teal eyes burned with insane hunger. his big, powerful ,but lithe body circled around me. like a cat greeting his master. My heart fluttered as grimm presented his arm like a proper escort. I smiled and placed my hand at the crook of his arm and we entered the club.

Renji POV

Procuring the video of their hospital escapades was a small price to pay for having my toshi recover and return home we slowly went inside orihime the cook was there to greet us her lover there too.

"hime-chan!" I watched toshi cry as he hugged her. It made me sort of happy and a little bit I don't know…bitter? My toshi didn't run into my arms like that… I sort of made me sad…

'….yes I need… I need my samurai… ai-ai-ai im your little butterfly green black and blue making colors in the sky….' I blushed and dug my phone from my pocket answering it.

"hello Abarai?"

"/ Renji… its Byakuya…/"

"what's up? You sound remotely…happy?... you and strawberry fuck?"

"/must you be so crass and yes we did… speaking of that how is toshiro?/"

"haha… good… he's all better…"

"/good because tomorrow is Ichigos party and I was thinking…./" I could hear the devious smirk in the other mans voice….

"w-what are you thinking?"

"/ oh its just something a little fun… it seems that izuu is healing faster than predicted his legs work well… he just needs a cane… and I have already spoken with gin and ulquie….we have the thought why don't we make this little 'excursion' a fun one…?/" my thoughts reeled as I stepped out of the kitchen and in to my office locking the door.

"this some how involves the four of them alone in your house with surveillance watching their every move (us being the surveyors of Corse…) and a suggestion of taboo planted in grimm and birthday boys' heads… right?"

"/why of Corse my dear friend along with that…hehe…lets just say that grimm and ulquie are handling the 'party favors'…/"

"ah… would you mind if I told toshiro?... he'd like this and would probably wear some thing I have in the closet… we found yesterday that he likes being watched by cameras…"

"/what ever you wish my friend but remember this is for my ichigo it is his birthday. And we have lots of theatrics planed for tomorrow… haha… I shall see you tomorrow my friend remember make sure that toshi doesn't spill it to ichigo…/"

"oh of Corse."


	10. the birthday bash pt1

Ichigo POV

All I knew was soft fuzzy warmth as I woke I blinked sleepily at the covers that cocooned me. I stretched groaning as all my muscles pulled fantastically. My ass was sore and my back hurt a touch but it wasn't the bad hurt it was the spent-8-hours-at-the-gym-hurt-and my-muscles-are-jello… I pushed the blankets off me and sat up finding Byakuya sitting at the foot of the bed staring at me. His steel gray eyes were bright and mischievous.

"Good morning strawberry." The nickname made me blush.

"Hi…" I shuddered when I noticed he was freshly showered and naked… his cock was already lifting from its resting spot… my body responded.

"Byakuya…."

"I want to take you again while we don't have to worry about the idiot…." The idiot being his pesky sister. Next I knew I was in bya's lap riding him and loosening up all the wonderfully used muscles.

Izuuru pov

"C'mon izu you can take it…" gins voice rang in my head as I braced my self for more torment.

" No!..." I gasped as sweat coated my body…

"Lets put it this way Izuuru. You will do it." Gin growled in my ear as the speed was ramped up.

"Oh god! Please m-make it stop!" I cried as my weak muscles protested.

"You remember the deal Izuuru…1 mile running and you could go to Ichigo's party." Gin spoke calmly as I tightly gripped the handlebars of the treadmill I had been released 2 days ago because I could walk on my own assisted with a cane for long distance. And gin had demanded I be able to run in order for me to be let out of the house and he was putting me through hell.

"C'mon izu… only a 10th of a mile! Go go goGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" gin cheered as I ran as hard as my body would let. He whooped in excitement as the machine started me on a cool down. I was exhausted! But now I was deemed fit for any thing! A good thing too! Ichigo's party was the next night!

Toushiro POV

The thought of Ichigo party was nearly too much as I walked up to his house. I was greeted by Grimm and izu both looked as excited as I felt.

"Heya!" Grimm cheered I noticed he had a pair of handcuffs in his back pocket.

"Hi…" I replied as the door opened and Ichigo was there wearing jeans and a tight tee shirt. Honestly the other had no idea how nice he looked. I was glad that it was going to be just the 4 of us… we could talk about things and catch up and then later… came the fun… we all dropped our things in the living room and went in to the kitchen where Ichigo was making dinner we ate and talked about our masters….

"Okay so why is it so important for me to be on the receiving end all the time!" izuru exclaimed. He and grim had opened a bottle of wine and izu got rowdy when drunk and horny.

"Well I'd let you do me any day izu!" Grimm smirked moving closer to izuru who was far from done

"I mean c'mon! I'm capable! I have a good-sized cock and I know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to sex damn-it! its not that I don't like it when we do it its just I wanna have a go! Gin has a nice ass but I never get a taste of it cuz he's so damn shy…"

"Maybe you should just tell him you want to experiment?" Ichigo put in "it worked for bya and me when we do get to do it…" the other sighed I giggled my friends sounded like a bunch of housewives… I on the other hand couldn't complain really my Renji was perfect and I really didn't mind the outfits like the one I had on under my clothes and in my bag…. I didn't mind the bondage of the toys and I certainly didn't mind receiving how I did…. It was just as much work with Renji to receive as it was to give he let me do it to him once. And I didn't like it…. So we agreed that we keep the current arrangement…

After a few more glasses and some more gabbing the three of us ended up around Ichigo Grimm was stroking his leg and izu was kissing his neck and I was on my knees between his legs looking up at him.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" he squeaked loudly as I started to un-zip his pants and as Grimm and izu also became more violent in their actions. I released him from his pants and smiled. The prude of a strawberry wore no boxers…. It made my heart speed up.

(Grimm's POV)

The sight of toshi going down on the carrot top between the three of us made me hot. The fact that I was a serious pervert made it that much more enjoyable I wanted to fuck toushi's mouth then maybe Ichigo ass and then have izu do me? yea that sounded fun.

(Renji's pov)

Sitting in the secret room that had a live video feed into all the rooms in the house was the best thing Byakuya ever thought of I had to admit. Watching our boys is all slutty and naughty made my cock grow insanely in my pants. It almost hurt… no scratch that it did hurt! I knew the joys of toushis blowjobs. I heard bya give a near silent airy moan. I glanced over and blushed…. Damn ulquieorra moved fast the other man was mostly naked and sucking on bya's cock while he jacked his own. The sight distracted me from the boys I turned back to see Ichigo shudder…. and grip toushis hair…

This was good…


	11. the birthday bash pt 2

_**Here is the long awaited next chapter of maid outfits….. I have no excuses for why this took so long save the fact that my cashew gallery sakarri doesn't like yaoi… so there fore I don't writeit any whoo~ this is the second of 3 parts for the birthday party next chapter I hope will be heavily gin and Renji and more reminicient…. And I pologize if I switch from i/me to he/she…. It's a small slip up and I try to fix it but I am only one person…. Expect more for the Mikado in wonderland and im addicted to you…. And a new story! A prince of tennis story! Any way enjoy and please review it makes me happy and a happy peach writes lots!**_

_**REWIEW-**_

_**(renjis pov)**_

_**sitting in the secret room that had a live video feed into all the rooms in the house was the best thing Byakuya ever thought of I had to admit. Watching our boys act all slutty and naughty made my cock grow insanely in my pants. It almost hurt… no scratch that it did hurt! I knew the joys of toushis blowjobs. I heard bya give a near silent airy moan. I glanced over and blushed…. Damn ulquieorra moved fast the other man was mostly naked and sucking on bya's cock while he jacked his own. The sight distracted me from the boys I turned back to see Ichigo shudder…. and grip toushis hair…**_

_**This was good…**_

Grimm's pov

Turns out my earlier perception and expectations were all right I was submerged balls deep in Ichigo and the strawberry was moaning so loudly. Izu and toshi were watching and both jacking off. (toshi was vigorously using his fingers in his own asshole) izu looked hungry as I swiveled my hips in Ichigo and the other cried out loudly.

"AHHHHH~ th-there yes!" the redhead cried loudly his head dropping between his arms to rest on the carpeted floor. He groaned louder as I redirected my thrusts to hit that spot every time. Soon he tensed up his back arching like a bow. He gave a garbled cry and slumped in release. I pulled out of him still hard the condom that sheathed me was a tat uncomfortable but it was a rule that Ulquie had… speaking of my lascivious Dom I thought of having him like this all wanton and moaning getting carpet burn in his hands and knees from how hard I was thrusting. I grinned and shifted again slamming mercilessly against his prostate the strawberry gave a high-pitched keening moan of sorts and came all over the carpet beneath us. His muscled tightened awesomely around my late covered cock and I soon followed him over the edge surging in and out of his nicely clenching hole a few more times before I pulled out and sank back on my hunches and removed the much hated teal colored latex contraption. I watched as Ichigo flopped on to his side panting loudly his pale and slightly freckled face was reddened his eyes heavy lidded. That Byakuya was definitely a lucky man if he got to have this pretty firecracker in his bed.

-0-0-0-

Toushiro pov

-0-0-0-

Watching my friend classmate and fellow pet get hammered by grimmjow was a rather arousing sight. Both the elder men were extremely attractive with their rippling muscles ,Ichigo's being slightly more toned and fine, Next to me izuru looked hungry. His eyes were glazed over with lust he glanced over at me and licked his lips. Next I knew we were rushing down the hall to another room I was slammed against the wall hard and followed down by izuru who kissed me violently. I reciprocated it was strange, I found myself comparing izuru's kisses to Renji's. My lover's kisses were slow and methodical but left no area unexplored, izuru was frenzied and had a taste of tobacco… Renji tasted like citrus mint. But all thoughts of Renji left me as izuru thumbed my nipples one of my weak points. He played to my pleasure points well as he sucked at the spot on my neck that turned my legs to Jell-O. Next I knew I was bent over the back of a chair my knees were touching the seat as I stood in front of the wing back chair and my arms were braced on the arms as izuru viciously snacked on my hole it felt wonderful. I couldn't recall ever being rimmed before. A lovely heated 10 or so minuets later and I was kneeling on the chair facing the back of it actually hugging the back of it as izuru slowly pushed against my entrance with his sizeable prick. Then soon he was fully seated inside me his rather long cock prodding deeply. I caught my breath and he started to move and all I knew was bright white pleasure.

-0-0-0-

Gin pov

-0-0-0-0-

The odd sight of izuru fucking and other was well… odd. But no less a turn on than how Byakuya and Ulquieorra were quietly fucking as they watched Ichigo and Grimm go at it again. Renji though wasn't even touching himself as he watched his little winter boy get taken over a chair.

"Renji what's wrong?" I asked he glanced at me and shrugged turning back to the live feed with a non-comitial noise. This gave me a delightful idea and having nothing to do but listen to bya and Ulquie do it next to me wasn't exactly what I'd call fun… I shifted my chair closer to Renji's and touched his thigh gently. He blinked and glanced down at my hand that rested on his knee.

"Gin?"

"Don't worry I wont do anything strange… you just look a little lonely 'cuz toshi-tan is having fun and making a cute face and you cant be there to touch him. Hmmm~ am I right?" I asked as I glided my hand to his inner thigh and stroked a few centimeters back and forth.

"Gin… this isn't funny ah." He gasped as I slid my hand higher barely touching the budge in his jeans. This was too fun! It greatly reminded me of when we were in middle school and had really just started figuring out what our body's did and that yes our (back then) little pee-pee's were used for more than just to go to the bathroom. I had always been in the same class as Renji. So we had often skipped it together. One day I had followed Renji to the roof to look at what he had found in his current foster brothers bedroom. A dirty magazine. Thinking on it now I still couldn't remember if it was a lady hustler or if it had been play girl… but we had looked threw it and I had watched my loud friend's face get nearly as red as his hair the cute exclamation of 'they're all guys? Why is it hard! Ack gin! Help meeee~!' was still one of my favorite memories with Renji. And at the present as I touched my friends leg I savored the low groan of my name.

"Giiin~ this isn't fair…" the redhead panted as I slipped my hand up to undo the others fly.

"Oh come on it's been nearly 5 years since the last time I've gotten you off and that was because you had burnt yer left palm and yer right hand was broken from that one incident with the flying robot." I replied to my friend who blushed at the mention of one of his major screw-ups.

"F-fine…. But only till I get off nothing more gin…" the red head warned. And I nodded grinning and looking down at the nice cock that sprang up from plain red boxers as I pushed the others pants down.

"Well ,well Renji… you've certainly grown… is it hot to watch yer toshi-tan get fucked by another… duz it make ye wanna go and push him over the nearest surface and fuck him with this nice big ole cock ya got here?" ahh~ it was just too much fun to make my friend blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**SO I LOVE GIN and this time oddly he was easy to write…. Like crazy easy…O.o maybe the cashew is right! I must be a pervy old man! (For the record I am female!) heh… awesomeness and loves from Ore-sama… (I have been referring to my self as this which is the masculine and impolite way to refer to ones self it basically means… uh " the fabulous me!" Prussia from hetalia and keigo atobe both refer to them selves like this…. Yea) (I should at least say "Watashi-sama" since I am a woman and all but screw gender! I'm awesome! And awesomeness transcends gender!)**_

_**Kay so enough ramblings READ AND THE OTHERS STUFF TOO AND PLEASE REVIEW1!**_

_**Ciao! **_


	12. the birthday bash pt 3

**-Recap~~~**

**"Well, well Renji… you've certainly grown… is it hot to watch yer toshi-tan get fucked by another… duz it make ye wanna go and push him over the nearest surface and fuck him with this nice big ole cock ya got here?" ahh~ it was just too much fun to make my friend blush.**

Renji pov

Gin was right watching this take place, seeing the body I love so greatly being taken roughly over a chair, and a desk, and on the carpet. I dearly wanted to be the one who was having his body spent inside that soft boy. The hands that found my hot and hard member dragged me to what was happening in front of me between my own knees.

"Gin?" I choked as the others fingers gripped me loosely.

"Mm~? Yes? Oh this? Don't worry its just a little friendly assistance. Just watch them. Don't mind me~" I felt the great pleasure of firm slightly chapped lips sliding over my extremity. I fought the groan but all my sounds were droned out by a loud groan. My head whipped around and I saw bya and Ulquie actually doing each other the small pale man was sitting in bya's lap. His legs draped over byakuya's arms the blush that blanketed his face added to the sexy allure of his position. The way byakuya's rather muscled arms flexed as he lifted the smaller male up and down on his own member. It was an alluring sight the wanton and lusty way they both watched the bank of televisions. It made my own cock harder, or maybe that was the mouth of my close friend.

-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo POV

-0—0-0-0-0

My legs were jelly as I stood from my spot atop the big blue haired man who had just giving me a few hours of mind-blowing sex.

"Hey lets go shower… we should collect izu and toshi~" the blunett said as he sat up also. I nodded and stumbled over to my pile of clothes groaning as my muscles pulled as I bent to pick up my boxers.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I agreed as I surveyed the mess that we had made of the living room. I wasn't going to be the only one to clean up. The others WERE going to help and it would be done before they slept. And next time the idiots would at least wear condoms… cum stains were hard to remove.

We walked to the bathroom and ran into the tired looking toshi and izu. The blonde of the two was leaning heavily on toshi and was limping.

"Jeeze… didn't the doctor warn against the whole over exerting yer self?" Grimm asked as he lifted the blonde who blushed and grumbled about the temptation being too much.

"Ya ya, whatever!" was Grimm's reply as we entered the large bathroom that was rarely used in the house both bya and I preferred showers but this situation called for the traditional bath to be used. And I had already ran hot water a few hours ago…. Well I needed to draw it again. And I did so.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ulquie pov

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The feeling of Byakuya moving with in me was largely different from grimmjow's smooth and consistent thrusts. Byakuya was shaky and changed pace a lot. His cock wasn't nearly as big either. But it still felt good. Watching Grimm do another it made him both insanely horny and jealous. He was contemplating giving his friend some tips and he did.

"Nn~ bya keep the pace…. Nn~ yea like that. Oh! Now push all the way in~ eaaah! And grind… oh god! ~~ Ahhhhhhh!" the other took direction well and ground directly into my prostate making my body convulse and orgasm. Clenching tight around the moderate sized cock inside me.

"Nngh!" he groaned in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine as he came inside filling the condom I had put on him. I glanced over at Renji and gin and smiled at what I saw they were both rather into each other. Gin was nestled between Renji's thighs his throat furiously working around the others cock and Renji was hunched over the silverett's head panting and gasping the others name. His face as red as his hair that was loose of its usual pony tail.

"Ahh! Gin I'm about to… uhn~" Renji tensed up and fisted his hands in the others hair actually thrusting into his throat. Gins hands on Renji's calf's spased and clutched the muscles tightly as his Adams apple bobbed and he swallowed. I never found swallowing to be attractive in fact I hated it when Grimm did it. But watching gin suck and swallow all of what Renji had given him. It almost made me hard again. If not for the fact that Grimm had spent me before our coming here. As gin bulled away from the pleased and embarrassed Renji a bit of semen dribbled down his lip and chin obscenely.

"Wipe your face gin…" I heard, more like felt, byakuya's deep voice grumble.

"Mmm~ that was fun… what do you gentle men say to a quick stop in the public baths and then off to a bar hmm? Its ben so long since we've talked outside of work?" gin said as he licked the trail and wiped away what he couldn't get with his tongue.

-0-0-0-0-

Bya pov

-0-0-0-0-

The strange invitation from gin didn't sound all that horrid. A quick clean up and drinks among friends. Actually that sounded wonderful.

"Sure we really haven't done anything in a while like that. Lets go. I have a feeling the boys are done fucking like bunnies. When we come back we can decide what to do with them." I mumbled as I shifted ulquieorra off of me. He groaned as I pulled out.

"Yea… we could all use a drink. Lets go! It'll be just like collage! Wait I don't think I want it to be like collage… no pranks please guys." Renji mumbled blushing again as he tucked himself back into his boxers.

"Naw no pranks…" gin said with a fox like smile. I returned his grin and chuckled at Renji's mortified expression.

"Don't worry Renji I wont let them hurt you... much you might just get your balls shaved… like last time." Ulquie purred as he pulled his clothes back on. Each of us grabbed our overnight bags and exited the van and started for the public bath. Laughing at Renji's outrageous defenses to the teasing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**It isn't much buuuuuuuuuut~ here you go. Next chapter might not be up for a while this story is sort of loosing steam…. I need ideas.**_

_**Haaaaaalp~~~!**_


End file.
